We're Not Lost Anymore
by gioalle1
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories set in the new family formed by an Evil Queen, a Savior and a bunch of kids.
1. Chapter 1

OUaT is not mine.

A short Swan Queen story, while I'm still working on the 4th chapter of Up And Down...

EDIT: ...which has just become a collection of one-shot stories.

**_Morning is the best part of the day, especially for a new family._**

* * *

The alarm clock told Emma it was half past six. She was alone in her bed, but she smiled anyway thinking about how waking up alone wasn't anymore something to be worried about. Even those early hours of the morning weren't scary, anymore.

She could just sense the silence all around the house, even if she knew that someone was already walking here and there, organizing a brand new day.

With an unusual energy, she stepped out of the bed and went downstairs, a powerful aroma of coffee invading her nostrils; the hot beverage had been away from her house for quite a long time, and Emma found herself smiling when she entered the kitchen.

There she was, still wearing a nightgown under her apron, Regina Mills. Her friend, her lover, her wife. Her savior.

She was elegantly pouring some coffee in a cup, while other cups were already on the table; a remain of the apple pie they ate the day before was also there, and pancakes would have been the next step for their breakfast.

"Good morning" Emma whispered in her wife's ear, hugging her tightly from behind. Regina tilted her head in order to give complete access to her neck, soon conquered by Emma's soft kisses.

"How are you, today?" Asked Emma, still keeping her voice quite low.

"Ready for a brand new day" was the sincere answer Regina gave to her wife.

"Do you still miss Neverland?" Despite the energy and the happiness invading their house, Emma knew that the brunette still missed the place where their story began. Where their new life began.

"Just a bit, especially when it's impossible here to eat food using our imagination, considering the hunger this family constantly displays…"

Fifteen minutes later, Regina and Emma were still in the kitchen, but the atmosphere in the house was quite different than before.

The twins were sharing their second pancake, using a single plate but two forks, and their eating was only interrupted by the usual refrain "Regina, can we go to school…" said Phil, "…wearing our raccoon costume?" completed the sentence Aaron.

The eight-year-old Molly, walking through the kitchen with her beloved cat Rude on her arms, was just able to add "At least they won't stink like when we were in Neverland…".

Regina openly laughed, especially when Molly took the last slide of the cake and kissed Regina on her cheek. And then she repeated the gesture with Emma.

"A thank you would have been appreciated, but since you gave me a kiss, this time you're forgotten…" Emma cried out. "Anyway, next time the last slice will be mine!"

Regina looked at her wife once more.

"Where's Henry?" she asked.

"Sharing the bathroom with Lucy; last time I checked, he was trying to teach her how to brush her teeth" Emma stated.

Regina nodded hopelessly.

"Ok, I'll just go upstairs and see what's happening there. I'll be here in ten, so we can all go to out together".

"I'll be ready in five" said Emma with a smile. But before Regina could leave, the blonde gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her wife close again.

A gentle kiss on her lips made the twins complain. "Aww…that's gross…"

"Kids, go and call Megan upstairs…and tell her not to steal my clothes again!"

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Emma could conquer again her wife's lips; when they parted, the hug was still tight and Regina's forehead rested on the blonde's shoulder. Emma's hand gently traced an invisible line, reaching Regina's rounded belly.

"Are we ready for number seven?" asked Emma, with a tone mixing hope, happiness and a certain degree of fear.

"I've never been more ready in my life."

The silence in the room inspired a lot of further questions.

"Are you happy, Regina?" Emma asked out of nowhere; her fear of not being enough, of not not being loved or love enough in return was still a ghost which she had to fight against every day.

"Are you and the kids happy?" Emma hated when her wife answered with another question, but her _yes_ was the most authentic word she had ever spoken.

"So am I, and always will be"


	2. Chapter 2

_OUaT is not mine._

_**It's all fun and games in the Swan-Mills family, until an argument breaks out.**_

* * *

Aaron and Phil were already sat on the lower step of the huge marble staircase of the mansion, listening to the voices coming from the kitchen and sharing, once in a while, worried glances.

They both turned their heads when a soft meow made by Rude, the cat, interrupted the surreal silence of that area of the house.

"You should have told me, Emma. We should talk about those kinds of things...we have responsibilities and you're not holding the decisional power in this family!" Regina's tone was far from being calm.

For more than 10 minutes, the only voice the twins could hear was Regina's, while Emma was probably forced to face silently some mistake she had made. Something they hadn't understand yet, even if they knew Megan was somehow involved.

"We're never going to turn seventeen like Megan, right?" was the only thing Aaron was able to state, making Phil nod with firm convinction.

Rude meowed again, revealing the presence of Lucy, their eight-year old friend, _well, sister, at this point, _holding her cat while she was sitting on the top step of that same staircase.

"Are they fighting?" Molly asked with an incredibly low voice. Both twins nodded, while gesturing the girl to come and sit close to them.

Once she reached the spot, Aaron spoke with authority. "Our bet is on Regina. We cannot lose her lasagna. Lasagna are important, here".

Henry's voice was the next addiction to the conversation.

"You know, a couple of years ago they punched each other's face", reminded the kid, thinking about that time when Grampa told him about the official moment when he first thought that there was something going on between Emma and Regina that was more than simple hate. Even if, at that point, he couldn't even remember he was Prince Charming.

"Should we be worried? Because I am...I don't want them to fight", interrupted Molly, holding Rude even closer, causing him to try to escape _again _from the tight unnatural grip of the little girl.

"Jesus, Emma! We are talking about a stupid pointless concert. Outside Storybrooke! Do you have the slightest idea of how dangerous is bringing the kids outside the city? They don't even have a real identity and you know how things here don't work exactly like in the rest of the world..."

"I was there _with her_! She asked me to go _with her_, and I _never_ left her alone". Emma eventually spoke, causing a sigh of relief between the kids hiding in the other room, who were happy to know their blonde mum was still alive.

"I thought you were at work. And that Megan was studying. And praise God I won't even mention in this discussion our daughter's school results..." said Regina, pointing a finger towards her teenage daughter.

At that exact moment, every member of the little group of kids spying the conversation thought about their respective homework for the following day.

"Ok, I got it. I'm sorry. I'm _sooo _sorry about what happened, and I swear this is not going to happen again. Never. Like _really_ never". This time it was Megan's voice, mixing fear and sincerity, which interrupted Regina and Emma's fight and also gave the final evidence to the kids outside the kitchen that every member of the family was alive and safe.

"You can go to your room, young lady" Regina spoke with her renewed maternal tone, authoritative but almost tender. "I need to talk with your mother".

Megan came out of the kitchen, finding unexpectedly the little crowd occupying the lower part of the staircase. She could just nod in disapproval, adding "I'd better check Lucy, since you left her alone in her bedroom, you moron..."

But it took her just a few seconds to change her mind, sit with the other kids and start listening to the second part of the fight, the most interesting part, actually: the one between their mothers.

Phil looked Megan in the eyes. "First, you're the moron, here. Second, who do you think will win the fight?"

Without hesitation, Megan stated "Emma, of course. She's the savior"

Disappointment come out through the voice of Aaron. "Apparently you don't love lasagna enough..."

"You're not _her_ friend, Emma. You're not_ their_ friend. We have responsibilities, we brought them here to give them a family, some stability..."

"Calm down, Regina, you're a pregnant woman..." Emma tried to grab her wife's hands. Regina stepped back.

"...and thanks for reminding me our number seven is going to be part of this unstable environment where everyone just do what they want..."

"Seven is my lucky number, you shouldn't worry..." Emma's ability to comfort people wasn't definitely at its best.

Regina's tone suddenly became even more serious. "For all my life, I've been trying to understand what's the difference between doing the right thing or not. I fight every single day to deserve the privilege to be called a _mother_. And you're doing this fucking thing with me, Emma Swan, so you'd better go out of this kitchen, talk to your daughter, even argue with her, tell her she's grounded and_ be on my side_!"

_Emma left the room without saying a word. Tacit approval._

But then she bumped into the small group of kids, who clearly heard every bit of their conversation.

Regina was following her wife when she suddenly stopped, realizing their argument had had an audience.

Emma ignored the general embarrassment, which was mostly hers, actually, and with a simple gaze hinted the kids to go upstairs. No further discussion.

Once more she looked at her wife. "I suppose I'll sleep on the sofa".

_And Regina left the room without saying a word. Tacit approval._

Then something happened.

Regina had been in her room, alone under the covers, for a while, when Megan entered the bedroom without saying a single word.

She joined her brunette mother. She apologized with a simple _I'm sorry_, hugging her.

Hormones had never helped Regina, especially when the situation requested to choke back tears. Suddenly, Molly and Henry joined them and transformed the situation in a group hug.

Aaron and Phil were watching the scene from the doorway of the bedroom. With a mischievous smile, Aaron exclaimed "We'd better go downstairs and..."

"...tell Emma lasagna are safe", Phil completed the sentence. And all Regina could hear was the tender noise of the twins' feet running away.

Regina fell asleep with all the kids already sleeping in her bed. Seven people on a queen-size bed.

She woke up when she heard a few noises coming from a random spot near the bed.

"Regina, our sofa is really uncomfortable". Emma's voice.

"Our bed is crowded. And that's all I can offer" Regina replied, slightly tilting her head towards her wife.

"Couldn't be more perfect".

Emma found a little spot near her wife and kids. And she fell asleep, after her usual seven _goodnights._


End file.
